Hogwarts Electives
List of students who took certain elective classes at Hogwarts. In their third year, Hogwarts students have to choose at least two elective classes. The majority pick two or three. Taking four or five electives classes takes extra dedication and requires students to do more work outside of class, considering the overlapping of classes. Students who chose 5 electives include Barty Crouch Jr, Bill Weasley, Percy Weasley and Hermione Granger (Hermione later dropped Divination and Muggle Studies). Generally, elective classes may overlap with Core Classes, and those Core Classes are grouped based on electives rather than houses from third year onwards. In 1986-1989, those classes were Defence Against the Dark Arts and History of Magic. In 1993-1996, at least Defence Against the Dark Arts was such a class, overlapping with at least Muggle Studies. Arithmancy List of students who took Arithmancy. This subject was noted to be hard, and was only chosen by students who were high achievers, whose career goal required it or who were genuinely interested in the subject. Unknown year *Bridget Wenlock *Gethsemane Prickle *Septima Vector 1969-1972 *Patricia Rakepick 1976-1979 *Bartemius Crouch Jr 1984-1987 *William Weasley 1986-1989 *Rowan Khanna *Ben Copper 1989-1992 *Percy Weasley 1993-1996 *Hermione Granger *Sophie Roper Care of Magical Creatures Care of Magical Creatures seemed to be the most popular elective at Hogwarts. In 1986, it was particularly popular among Slytherin students. In 1993, it was mostly chosen by Gryffindors and Slytherins. While popular as an elective, it was not a common subject to be continued at N.E.W.T. level. Unknown year *Rolf Scamander 1910-1913 *Newton Scamander 1969-1972 *Patricia Rakepick 1976-1979 *Bartemius Crouch Jr 1982-1985 *Felix Rosier 1984-1987 *William Weasley 1986-1989 *Elena Jenkins *Rowan Khanna *Barnaby Lee *Merula Snyde *Ismelda Murk *Liz Tuttle *Charles Weasley *Ben Copper *Jae Kim *Penny Haywood *Nymphadora Tonks *Diego Caplan *Tulip Karasu *Andre Egwu *Talbott Winger *Badeea Ali 1989-1992 *Percy Weasley 1991-1994 *Fred Weasley *George Weasley *Angelina Johnson 1993-1996 *Harry Potter *Ronald Weasley *Hermione Granger *Neville Longbottom *Dean Thomas *Fay Dunbar *Sophie Roper *Draco Malfoy *Vincent Crabbe *Gregory Goyle *Pike *Pansy Parkinson *Theodore Nott 1994-1997 *Luna Lovegood Divination Students who took Divination. This subject was almost discontinued in 1980, when Trelawney was hired for the position. Unknown year *Sybill Trelawney 1976-1979 *Bartemius Crouch Jr 1984-1987 *William Weasley 1986-1989 *Elena Jenkins *Rowan Khanna *Liz Tuttle *Ismelda Murk *Barnaby Lee *Nymphadora Tonks *Chiara Lobosca *Badeea Ali *Talbott Winger 1989-1992 *Percy Weasley 1993-1996 *Harry Potter *Ron Weasley *Neville Longbottom *Seamus Finnigan *Dean Thomas *Parvati Patil *Lavender Brown *Sophie Roper *Hermione Granger (dropped in 1994) 1994-1997 *Luna Lovegood Muggle Studies Individuals who took Muggle Studies. While generally not a very popular subject, some saw it as an easy pass and took it. Unknown year *Charity Burbage *Quirinus Quirrell 1963-1966 *Arthur Weasley 1976-1979 *Bartemius Crouch Jr 1984-1987 *William Weasley 1989-1992 *Percy Weasley 1993-1996 *Ernest Macmillan *Hermione Granger (dropped in 1994) Study of Ancient Runes Study of Ancient Runes, along with Arithmancy, was one of the more theoretical subjects. Unknown year *Bathsheda Babbling 1976-1979 *Bartemius Crouch Jr 1984-1987 *William Weasley 1986-1989 *Jeffrey Rivera 1989-1992 *Percy Weasley 1993-1996 *Hermione Granger 1994-1997 *Luna Lovegood Notes *In canon, there was no information on Felix Rosier's electives, but since he became a Dragonologist, it is likely he got good grades in Care of Magical Creatures. *Draco Malfoy took either Arithmancy or Study of Ancient Runes as his second elective as he certainly would not want any association with Muggles. *Rowan Khanna may have taken four or more electives like Hermione Granger and Bill Weasley. The same may also be true for other brilliant students such as Albus Dumbledore, Tom Riddle and Minerva McGonagall. *The following students took either Divination or Arithmancy, possibly both, but did not continue taking Divination in N.E.W.T. level: **Penny Haywood **Merula Snyde **Charlie Weasley **Tulip Karasu **Andre Egwu **Diego Caplan *As the "Leviosa Kid" was not in Elena's Defence Against the Dark Arts class, he most likely took either Study of Ancient Runes or Muggle Studies, and had his Defence Against the Dark Arts class overlapping with Care of Magical Creatures, Divination or Arithmancy. *Talbott Winger took at least four electives, as he had overlapping classes, and as such, had two potential Defence Against the Dark Arts classes which both overlapped with electives. He may have preferred Study of Ancient Runes/Muggle Studies over Divination/Care of Magical Creatures, and as such, mostly attended Defence Against the Dark Arts classes that overlapped with the latter subject, but one time, he attended a Defence Against the Dark Arts class overlapping with the former. As such, he probably had History of Magic classes overlapping with Arithmancy. Alternatively, he could have had History of Magic classes overlapping with Study of Ancient Runes or Muggle Studies while Elena and the rest had Defence Against the Dark Arts, but one week, he may have had permission to attend a DADA class instead of History of Magic as he considered the former subject to be more important. *Harry and Ron's Defence Against the Dark Arts class overlapped with Muggle Studies, as Hermione continued to take the class with them. **There were approximately 30 people in Harry's Defence Against the Dark Arts class in his 5th year, likely due to Muggle Studies not being a popular elective. Category:Urban Universe Category:Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry